


Hope to those who have not (9/?) by Adalisa

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidala starts digging a little more in Palpatine's</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to those who have not (9/?) by Adalisa

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank again to my Betas, since Gaby pointed

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Hope to those who have not (9/12)  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Hope to those who have not (9/?) 

###  by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx) 

Archive: My site and the m_a archive. Anyone else, just ask. I  
won't say no.

Category: I'm not at all sure, but it's an AU, h/c, angst, and  
POV. Yeah, I think that's all.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: I'm sure I'm not following Canon somewhere. After all,  
I'm not all that familiar with anything in this universe  
besides the movies, the comic adaptation and what I have been  
reading here.

Spoilers: Some for TPM. This is an AU so it doesn't really  
matters.

Summary: Amidala starts digging a little more in Palpatine's  
past after 3PO describes what happened in Fett's ship.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to George Lucas, who is  
god. And I'm not making any money out of this... so it would  
really be pointless to sue me for it.

Content: Q/O.

Feedback: I love it. It's inspiring... and if anyone would have  
time to detailed feedback, I would really appreciate it.

Notes: I'd like to thank again to my Betas, since Gaby pointed  
me that there was something missing from my original draft and  
to Romie who remind me of one of 3PO's most important features.  
And who also gave me the first idea for the Interlude in this  
part.

  


This has gone too far.

It was bad enough when it was clear that someone in the  
Republic was paying to get a Jedi Knight enslaved; it is worse  
now that we know that the orders came from Coruscant...

All of the good things I believed about the Republic have been  
crushed in the lapse of the past three weeks, when the courage  
of two Jedi Knights and a little child saved my planet. Now I  
am convinced that someone within the Republic... within the  
Senate, masterminded all this.

I wish I knew for what propose.

Who would benefit if the Trade Federation ruled Naboo?

Who would benefit if the Republic censored the Trade  
Federation?

Master Mace Windu arrived two days ago. The only pleasant  
surprise that I've had since all this started. I must admit, I  
do not know what to think of the Jedi order anymore. Master  
Jinn and Padawan Kenobi were, at first sight, just as what I  
had imagined. Knights with shinning swords, fighting in the  
name of justice. Filled with some invisible strength that made  
them different from everyone. Unattainable, unmoved. Calm and  
reserved.

But in the brief moments we shared in the trip to Tatooine, I  
came to see another side of Obi-Wan... I saw him relax around  
Master Jinn, joke when they thought they were alone. I saw the  
mask discarded and forgotten. When Obi-Wan left us, selflessly  
sacrificing himself for a young boy that he barely knew, I saw  
Master Jinn collapse from the grief of having the other half of  
his soul parted from him. I learned that after all, Jedi are  
only human on the inside.

Then... then I meet the Council. I still have some choice words  
for them as a collective entity that are not appropriate for a  
Queen to mutter. Patience and Serenity be damned; I wanted to  
scream with frustration after hearing them decide that they  
would **wait** before taking any action regarding Obi-Wan's  
fate... Jedi suddenly seemed worse that the bureaucratic system  
of the Senate in my eyes.

But Master Windu is not at all like that. He isn't as impetuous  
and headstrong as Master Jinn, but he isn't the narrow-minded,  
self-centered man I thought he was. As soon as he arrived we  
started discussing the possibilities surrounding Obi-Wan's  
kidnapping, and I'd like to think we had made some advances  
when we received the bad news from Panaka and Master Jinn.

They had been very close to rescue Obi-Wan... but the young man  
had already been in his buyer's ship... I am sure that there  
was more to the story than what Master Jinn told us, but after  
seeing the seriousness in Master Windu's face, I decided not to  
press the issue. It was clear to me that there was some history  
between the two Masters and whatever that was eating Master  
Jinn now would be best treated by Master Windu.

The only good thing was that they managed to get hold of C-3PO,  
Ani's droid. The one who send us the distress signal that told  
us where Obi-Wan was, and who now held within his memory  
circuits the final destiny of the brave Jedi. As I saw 3PO  
fidgeting in front of Ani and Master Jinn I smiled remembering  
the first time I had seen that droid, back when everything was  
simple for me. Of course, my smile vanished when I discovered  
exactly where the slaver's ship was headed. Coruscant.

The heart of the Republic.

I could feel my face burn with rage, until Master Windu placed  
his hand upon my shoulder. I don't know what is it about Jedi,  
but their mere presence can be highly pacifying.

Then something that C-3PO said struck out in my mind. "Did you  
say that you **saw** the man who hired this mercenary to  
capture Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Heard him would be more accurate, your majesty..." The  
protocol droid explained "Unfortunately the man talking to  
Master Fett was wearing a big black cape so I couldn't see any  
distinguishable features. I am very sorry that I cannot be of  
any help. However, I am certain that all the operation was  
carefully planed... He said very clearly 'We want him alive,  
not unharmed'."

I gasp as I hear the droid's words, a very startling impression  
of what Obi-Wan's captor's voice must sound like. It sounds  
familiar, but between the connection, the fact that it is just  
an imitation and that I am sure that the vicious man who  
planned all this must have used something to disguise his  
voice, I cannot identify it.

Still, I thought there was another possibility. I know that  
Master Windu must have thought of something similar, as his  
eyes lit. "If we provided you with different audio samples,  
would you be able to identify Obi-Wan's abductor?"

"Oh, certainly so, your majesty!" I couldn't help the light  
chuckle that came to me as the droid almost beamed with pride.  
There is something in him that reminds me of my old teachers.

"Very well, then." Master Windu interrupted. "We have rounded  
down the possible suspects to those who knew that Master Jinn  
and his padawan were in Naboo. The audio samples will be sent  
to you immediately. May the Force be with you."

The communication was closed, and I let out a relief sigh.  
True, my beliefs had been shaken to the core, but there is  
still a little hope that things will be put right.

* * *

Darkness' Interlude 1

"I'll arrive shortly, Master"

My Master nods, pleased, and cuts our communication. This  
leaves me alone with his precious charge. I've been preparing  
for this for longer than I care to remember, almost since I  
began walking at my Master's side.

Preparing to witness the absolute fall of the Jedi Order.

At first I did not understood why my Master was so obsessed  
with this one and his Jedi master, not until I was defeated by  
the old Jedi, not until I saw this one naked in front of me.  
The bounty hunter that my Master hired kept the young Jedi in a  
cage, chained like an animal in an exhibition... and I almost  
failed to contain my lust when I saw his body answer to my  
touch.

Indeed, this Jedi is very interesting. I do see my Master's  
point.

He is sitting on the floor of my quarters, even when there is a  
bed at his side. Not very comfortable, but better than the  
floor. Apparently, the Bounty Hunter did break the Jedi's body.  
It's my turn to break his spirit.

I have a lot of information that my Master gathered on this one  
and the great master Jinn. I know all his secret weakness, all  
the places to push.

"Jedi do not care much for their own, do they?" I ask, and his  
blue vacant eyes turn to me, confused. "They were not coming to  
rescue you. They were trying to kill **me** " He bites his  
lips, obviously wanting to answer. I'm usually not a talkative  
person. I rather let my actions talk for me... but on this  
occasion, my Master's teaching in politics comes in handy.  
Without taking my eyes away from him, I smile. "What? Do you  
think Jedi do not kill?" I took off my tunic, letting him see  
the scar that his master's lightsaber made in my skin, a  
notorious ripp in the tattoo that covers my full body. He  
lowers his gaze, shamed. "You know the one who did this to  
me... the same who you thought would rescue you. But it is wise  
to send such an aged man with a child apprentice?" I kneel  
close to him and touch his cheek, feeling his body tremble,  
forcing him to look into my eyes. I can see doubt there - fear  
mixed with self-loathing. My Master will be pleased. "He seemed  
too young to be wielding a lightsaber..."

Now there was a glimpse of hate in his eyes. But directed at  
whom? At me? At the boy?... Or at his master? There is  
something about these two that can be used against each other.  
Wasn't it during our battle on Naboo that the old man was  
almost defeated by the thought of this one turning to the Dark?  
I am glad to know that there are weakness and contradictions in  
the Jedi Code.

"You know now... they do not care about you..." I finish, close  
enough to feel his anger and doubt in my breath. This time, he  
opens his mouth to reply.

And I capture it, with the same violence and strength that I  
use in battle. It is, after all, a fight to conquer his mind  
and soul.

I'll admit, I am very surprised to feel him answering to my  
kiss.

I never thought it would be so easy.

To be continued...

  



End file.
